Doomed to Repeat It
by EdorasLass
Summary: A Browncoat tells some prospective new recruits the history of the Alliance. Crossover, but findin' out with what is half the fun.


_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**_

* * *

Now let me tell y'all a story before you make up your minds whether or not you want to be a Browncoat:

Long time ago, in a far-away galaxy, there was a rebellion. It's hard to find any details on this war, bein' as it happened so long ago, but it started when, as usual, some people got unhappy with the government and decided to do somethin' about it.

Why were they unhappy with the government? You gotta ask, son?

See, the Empire (that's what the government was called then) had a real tight grip on everything. They wanted to control every little bit of people's lives – how they thought, how they dressed, what they read, what kind of art they made -so naturally they passed all sorts of laws, taxed the hell out of everyone to support those laws, and then punished them as wouldn't fall in line.

Sound familiar, don't it?

And they had this huge army – some say it was an army of robots, others say it was just armoured men of flesh-and-blood - that swept through the galaxy, tryin' to force everyone to live life the way the Empire thought it should be lived. That included restrictin' trade, keepin' poor planets poor and makin' rich planets richer, tryin' to keep down people who were different, makin' some people slaves. When it was just gettin' started, the Empire even wiped out an entire religious group because it was considered a "threat" to what they were tryin' to build.

What? Where you from, son? Shadow? Never heard of it – what do they teach y'all kids out there? No, ain't no such thing as aliens. Ain't never been no furry creatures seven foot tall that'd just as soon tear your arms off as look at you.

Anyway, so these people were real displeased with the way things were bein' run. So a small group of 'em began to fight. Guerrilla stuff at first – hackin' into computers, messin' with the wiring on ships, blowin' up communication arrays, that sort of thing. And you know what them rebels found out? They weren't the only ones unhappy with the government – there was lots of people on lots of planets who wanted to do somethin'. Merchants, innkeepers, freighter pilots, farm boys, teachers, doctors, barristers - they even had royalty on their side. Yep, a sure-enough princess led a bunch of assaults on Imperial outposts.

Son, you got to stop takin' stories so seriously. Ain't nothin' powerful enough to blow up an entire planet. And 'fore you ask, no, I never heard of no man who can choke someone just by lookin' at 'em. Sith Vader's just like the boogeyman –you're old enough to know them are just made-up stories.

But the rebels managed to destroy the Empire's most powerful installation, and it was all downhill from there. Course the battle wasn't finished, not by a long shot, and the rebels lost some skirmishes after that, but in the end, they prevailed, overthrew the Emperor and his right-hand man, who'd been the ones holdin' the reins and keepin' the Empire goin' for so long.

Sounds like a happy endin', don't it?

Well, you'd be wrong. See, them resistance fighters, all durin' the war, called themselves the "Rebel Alliance". Then, when they won, changed it to just "The Alliance". And as time passed, they forgot about all they'd been through, all they'd sacrificed and fought and died for to get rid of the Empire.

Well, all right, not _them_ particularly, cause this happened over hundreds and hundreds of years.

They got interested in power, and forgot how they sworn to work to make the galaxy a friendly place for everyone, not just the rich and privileged. They got interested in gettin' as much power as they could, controllin' everything they could. Come a time, the used-to-be Rebel Alliance was just as bad as the Empire ever been. They didn't care about the people – only about what they could get for themselves.

So they weren't payin' attention to what was happenin' to Earth-that-was. And as you should've learned in primary school, the Earth got all used up, and the only chance for people to survive was for us to leave it. You know the rest, don't you? The Alliance settled every planet they could get their terraformers on, and kept on tryin' to make everything neat and tidy and seemly.

That's why we're right here, right now. Cause it ain't right for the government to try to control people. Life don't always go smooth, and sometimes life ain't pretty neither, but that's natural. What ain't natural is a bunch of fat, rich _huan duan_ who ain't never worked a day in their lives tryin' to _make_ life perfect. You've heard about people disappearin' cause they speak their minds, seen them poor towns where an honest man can't hardly keep body and soul together because the Alliance don't care 'bout no-one who ain't the "right" type of person. You probably even heard rumours about "scientific" experiments.

If we don't fight 'em, well, hell, they're just gonna keep on doin' it til every person in the 'verse is held down and forced to act and think the way that the Alliance wants them too. So we gotta stand up and let 'em know that we ain't afraid of them, let 'em know that we'll fight to the end.

No, girl, it ain't impossible. You just gotta be strong, and believe. We're in the right and they're in the wrong. We just gotta plant our feet, and hold. I got faith in every Browncoat in the 'verse. And if you join up, well, then I'll have faith in you, too.

Now – who want to show them Purplebellies we ain't gonna take this lyin' down?


End file.
